Hellos and Goodbyes
by anna124
Summary: SPOILERS! Written post-Revelations, this story is about what the next step will be for Jack and Schuyler. And everyone else! Disclaimer: all of the content belongs to Melissa de la Cruz.
1. Chapter 1: Guilt and Sorrow

Schuyler-

My heart ached now. Permanently, it seemed. I sat on my bed, back in my familiar room at home. Not the mansion on 5th avenue, home of the Forces, but in my home on Riverside Drive. I closed my eyes and remembered Jack. Those tender moments when we would meet in secret, the stolen glances and shared smiles. I also remembered when I'd had to dump him, saying that I loved Oliver, not him. I remembered how hurt he had looked, the anger and confusion in his eyes as he looked at me. Then, I remembered Mimi. I couldn't let Jack see past my fabric of lies that I'd woven, couldn't let him see that I still loved him, loved him so much I thought my heart would burst, and would love him until the day I died.

Jack-

Guilt. Sadness. Confusion. Loneliness. All were blended together and swirled around my head until I couldn't separate them anymore. Guilt, because I had only hurt those whom I had loved. Mimi loved me, I knew, and I couldn't love her back the way that she deserved, that she needed, to be loved especially since I had found Schuyler. I felt guilt with Schuyler, because I had stayed with Mimi while having an affair with Schuyler, and maybe she wouldn't have turned to Oliver for love. Her conduit and familiar for God's sake! Rage tore through me, my eyes popping open for the first time since I had started thinking about this horrible turn of events. I saw my room, decorated by Trinity, which conformed to the current fashions perfectly. The huge king-sized black platform bed that I was currently laying on, the unblemished white walls, the black dresser, and the glass-and-stainless-steel nightstands. It looked like a freaking Ethan Allen showcase. My alarm clock decided to go off then, reminding me that it was time to go to school, where I would have to face Schuyler and Oliver for the first time since the break-up that technically wasn't a break-up since Schuyler and I technically hadn't been together.

Oliver-

I was walking through the halls of Duchesne when I spotted Schuyler. She was walking toward her locker.

"Hi," I said walking quickly up to her and putting my right arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Ollie. Worried about that presentation in history yet?" she asked, smiling. She knew that I had been working on it all weekend.

I looked at her carefully, she was acting pretty normal, but something seemed wrong. I decided to act normally and observe her behavior thruought the day.

"Of course not. It'll be a breeze"

The warning bell sounded.

"Got to go, Ollie. I've got Ms. Neal and she'll kill me if I'm late. See you later, 'kay?"

"'Kay. Bye, Sky."

I watched her weave through the crowd, slowly disappearing from sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Keeping It All In

**Hey, this is Anna. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and review it! Reviews are just so exciting to read. Feel free to critique, as I want to improve my writing skills. Thanks!**

**p.s. I don't own any of the characters!**

Mimi-

I felt a myriad of conflicting emotions and thoughts as I sat on the uncomfortable chairs that the Committee provided. They were hard as rocks. Everything about the Committee meetings now was uncomfortable. Charles had been restored as rightful Regis, but everyone was constantly nervous. You could practically taste the fear in the air.

"Constant vigilance is needed to ensure the safety of the Blue Bloods, both in the present and for our future. To make sure that happens, we will need to have certain measures in place. First, we will need to have new technology available, even more advanced than the blood test. Also, we need more surveillance than ever. The venators are expanding their ranks. We will need to take every precaution possible to ensure our survival until the Silver Bloods have been extinguished, once and for all." Said Charles.

I tuned him out. We had all gone over this countless times since the attack in Corcovado. I practically had it memorized.

I looked at Jack, who was sitting a few feet from me (since I was on the board, and he wasn't.) I thought back to the time when Jack and I were inseparable. We did everything together, and it had seemed as though our souls fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Like soul mates. He looked so perfect, so incredibly gorgeous, that I felt my heart give a squeeze. His mind wasn't open to me yet, but I knew that he would come around eventually. He had to. I felt bad, of course, that I had to resort to such underhanded tactics to get Schuyler out of his life, but it had to be done. I could not, _would _not let either him or I end up in a coma, like Allegra. I felt my heart harden. I would do whatever I had to do to keep us safe.

Bliss-

Ever since I had found out that I was an abomination, a feared and hated Silver Blood, I had felt the Bliss in me retreating farther and farther away. It was as if I was disappearing and the world went on around me just the same as it had before, even as my own was being decimated, and my silent screams that reverberated around my head were never heard.

The Committee was a sham. They never did anything useful, all they ever did was sit around and drone on and on about what grave danger we were in. They never put any of their genius plans into action; that was the problem. Bad for Blue Bloods, but great for Levithian and Lucifer and me. Right now, Charles was giving his grand speech about "constant vigilance." He was starting to sound like Moody from Harry Potter, only not nearly as cool. Not even close.

The Committee meeting had just ended when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Sky, what's up?'

"You want to meet me and Oliver at the repository? I want to do some research on Levithian. We'll get there in about 15 minutes."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few."

Schuyler-

The exertion of acting normal all day was killing me already, and it was only 4:30. I couldn't let anyone see how torn up I was inside, because then Jack would know that I was lying all along, that I still loved him. I knew that I could not pull off another lie about not loving him. Not again. And he had to think that, to protect him.

_At least when I went home I could avoid everyone else_, I thought to myself. The house was certainly big enough to do so. Lawrence had worked magic. The house had been restored to its former glory. It looked better than I had ever seen it before. It looked like it did in the old photographs. The thought of Lawrence made my eyes prick with sudden tears. It was all my fault that he was dead. I should have checked to make sure that it was really Lucifer. If I had thought to do that, Lawrence would still be here. I knew it.

I walked into the repository. Bliss and Oliver were already there, picking out some books that looked promising. One caught my eye. It was of medium size, a bit on the slim side I suppose, and bound in green leather. It was titled, simply, Silver Bloods and was by Anonymous. I picked it up and went over to the table where Bliss and Oliver were putting their things and sat down. I tried my best to read, but a headache was building and I was finding it harder and harder to act normal, so I said,

"I have to go home. Hattie will be expecting me soon, and she'll worry if I'm late."

I felt Oliver's gaze scrutinizing me very carefully, so I raised a brow and looked at him. He held my eyes, silently saying, _I know something is wrong. Why won't you tell me?_ I abruptly looked away, cursing way too observant conduits/familiars/best friends in my head.

"All right," he said finally, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Me too," said Bliss.

All I said as I walked away was, "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3: Shock

**Disclaimer- the Blue Bloods Series belongs to Melissa de la Cruz, not to me!**

Schuyler-

The next day, I was getting really bored during history class. Well, maybe not because Jack and I were in the same class. He was sitting just two seats to my left. (Assigned seating.) I was doing my best to try and not look at him, but not really succeeding. Had he grown even more gorgeous since we had broken it off?

We were doing a unit on religions, and at the moment, we were studying Christianity. Right now, Mr. Jacobson was talking about the seven archangels. Of course, I already knew two of them; one who was my mother and another my uncle.

Other than that, though, I didn't even know the others' names. I may have heard them in passing, but they never could stick in my brain.

"The seven archangels' names, according to the Book of Enoch, which was the first to name the archangels, are Gabriel, Michel, Raphael, Raguel, Zerachiel, Remiel, and Uriel." Lectured Mr. Jacobson.

All of a sudden, the classroom disappeared from around me. I was caught up in a storm of memories and recollections. I knew who I was. I was the Angel of Fire,

Uriel; well actually it was Auriel. Just like Gabrielle is Gabriel. Other than my name, I learned one more thing:

Jack had betrayed me.

Jack-

The whole "learning about the seven archangels" thing was a joke. I was there in Heaven. I knew each and every one of them personally. Even fell in love with one. Auriel. Otherwise known as Uriel. When I had fallen, she opted to come with me. Another of the Uncorrupted. She never cycled, though. I waited for one life cycle before I decided to bond with Mimi. I did it for convenience; we understood each other. Eventually we fell in love. After all, we were the same. Made from dark matter.

I looked over at Schuyler and felt pain lance through my chest. She didn't even seem affected by our breakup. She acted like nothing was wrong.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard a clang of metal hitting the marble floor. Was that a _sword_ in her hand? I didn't have time to verify what I saw before I raced over to her. She had passed out. I didn't even think. I scooped her up into my arms and veloxed her home.

As I ran, I looked down at her hand again. It was clutching a beautiful gold sword with tiny flame-like engravings going up the sides.

I almost stopped. That was Auriel's sword.

Schuyler-

I looked around. I was at home, in the living room. Why was I at home? The last thing I remembered was fainting during history and my memories coming back. I stopped my train of thought. My memories came back! I finally knew who I was.

Then my thoughts turned to Jack. He had betrayed me. Anger flooded my entire being. I had loved him! I had voluntarily gone into exile just to be with him! I come back, and he is bonded to some other girl.

**Where the heck is that jerk?!**

I looked around wildly. He was sitting on a chair a few yards from me. I stood up.

"**I can't believe you did this to me**!" I screamed at him, my voice shaking with rage.

"**You said that you **_**loved**_** me; would do anything for me. And I loved you back! I came to exile with you, I loved you so much. Then what did you do? You bonded with some blond bitch whose goal in life is to ruin others'. I can't even believe I even gave you the time of day.**"

"You're Auriel?" He asked, sounding very much confused.

"No, I'm not Auriel. I just happen to have all her memories and her sword." I said sweetly, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course I'm Auriel!"

Jack was shocked. He looked so comical standing there, I would have laughed if I wasn't so mad at him.

Jack-

Auriel was back-I couldn't believe it. After more than two millennia, she came back to walk among us once more. Suddenly, I wished I hadn't been bonded to Azrael. To tell you the truth, it was kind of embarrassing.

I loved her. More than anything else. More than Azrael. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. It had been staring me in the eyes for a long time now; this just finally made it clear to me. I had to break my bond with Mimi and bond with Schuyler.

"Schuyler, I love you and will do anything to be with you." That just popped out. And, was it just me, or did that sound really sappy?

"Jack, if I had wanted the same, I would not have broken up with you. I love Oliver, not a cheating jerk. Now, would you please exit the premises."

I must not have heard right. I loved her and she loved me. This could not be happening. "What?"

"I don't love you, Jack. Just go." She sounded like she was about to cry and her eyes were closed like she didn't want to see my face, my expression.

I walked over to where she was standing and held her in my arms as she started to sob.


	4. Chapter 4: Back Together Again?

**Hey guys, this is Anna. I know that this chapter doesn't cover very much, time-wise, but I felt the inexplicable need to write it from everyone's point of view. Anyway, enjoy!**

**By the way, I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own the series, Melissa de la Cruz does. Alas!**

Schuyler-

I knew that I should break the embrace, but I couldn't bring myself to. It felt so good, so right to be in Jack's arms. I felt protected, like I knew that he wouldn't let any harm come to me.

There were conflicting emotions coming from everywhere, so in an attempt to put them on pause, I did something totally crazy and something I knew would just bring me more pain in the future. But I did it anyway. I kissed him.

The kiss was almost unbearably sweet and tender and my tears dried almost immediately. The kiss almost immediately turned more passionate, our tongues tangling together. I had missed this so much, and told myself: _Just stop thinking. Allow yourself this little slice of paradise. You can think about this and feel guilty later._ But, it turned out, later was a lot sooner than I had hoped.

Oliver-

I was sitting in a dirty cab that smelled like smoke, worrying about Sky. _I seem to do that a lot lately, _I thought as I remembered what had happened just a few minutes ago.

Mr. Kromwell, my Bio teacher and a Blue Blood, came up to me just as class was ending. "Schuyler is gone. She just disappeared during history." I immediately excused myself, saying I had to go to the bathroom, and hurried to catch a cab to look for Schuyler.

_The Silver Bloods have finally gotten a hold of her! They've got her trapped by now in some moldy old dungeon like the kind you see in movies._ It took me a while, but I eventually decided to head over to Schuyler's place to make sure she wasn't there first. I gave the cab driver the address and waited anxiously to arrive.

The drive seemed to take forever, and I silently cursed Schuyler for living so far from school, even though she lived relatively close. Closer than I lived, anyway.

When we finally arrived, I ran up the stairs to the front door, almost forgetting to pay the cab driver.

"Hey Kid! I don't work for free, you know. You have got to pay!"

"Sorry, sorry," I mumbled as I hurriedly dug out bills from my wallet, shoving them at him. "Keep the change."

I swirled around and took out the key that Lawrence had given me, you know, just in case. I opened the door and stepped into the living room. I stopped immediately, coming to a stumbling halt and was greeted by the image of Schuyler and Jack heatedly making out.

At first, all I could feel was shock. I knew immediately that I would never be able to get that image out of my head. It seemed like it was permanently branded there. Just as painful as a branding iron too.

I thought that Schuyler and Jack had discontinued their little affair a while ago. At least, that is what Sky had told me.

I began to feel very highly embarrassed, my face flooding with heat.

The last emotion to hit me, though, and the most potent by far, was anger. Schuyler had told me that they were done. History. Well, apparently not.

I cleared my throat. When that didn't appear to have any effect, I decided that more drastic actions must be taken. I barked, "HEY!"

They both turned around, looking slightly dazed. Schuyler was the first to register the situation in her brain, it seemed. She turned red and looked like she was feeling a combination of guilt and embarrassment.

"H-h-hey, Ollie."

Jack-

I swear, Oliver Hazard-Perry had the worst timing in the history of the universe. One minute, I'm having one of the best moments of my life, (man, can she kiss!) and the next, the girl I love is obviously embarrassed and feeling guilty about what we just did, or at least the getting caught part.

"Schuyler, what in the world is going on here? Are you guys back together again? I thought you and him were done. History."

She told him that?

And, _were _we back together again? I was clueless.

"Ollie, it's not what you think it is" Pleaded Schuyler.

"Oh. Then what is it? It looks a lot like two horny teenagers decided to velox out of class because they couldn't even wait until school ended, which, by the way, was only another hour."

Ouch. "Oliver, she was in the middle of her first flashback memory, and a sword appeared out of thin air in her hand. I kind of think that the red bloods would have noticed if a sword just appeared in the middle of a lesson in the hand of a girl who passed out." I said, feeling like I needed to make some contribution to this conversation.

"You got your memories back?" He asked Schuyler, looking even more confused than when he walked in on us kissing. And that is saying something, because he looked like a cartoon character when he walked in on Schuyler and me. I kind of wished I had a camera with me.

"Yeah," Schuyler replied, "I used to be the archangel Auriel, but for some odd reason, I never cycled."

"Are you, like, one of the Uncorrupted?" He asked.

She nodded.

"So you left Heaven by choice." He seemed to need a lot of verification on that to believe it.

Schuyler nodded again.

He grinned. "Cool."

**Hmmm… I was just reading that chapter over again and I think that at least some of my characters are showing signs of being slightly bipolar. That reminds me; my friends and I think Edward from **_**Twilight**_** is bipolar too.**

**Speaking of different books, I just finished this hilarious book called **_**The Disreputable History of Frankie Landau-Banks.**_** I kept snickering the whole time while I was reading in Barnes and Noble and the old guy sitting across from me kept looking at me like, **_**would you please shut up? I'm trying to read here.**_

**I know it's sad, but Barnes and Noble is probably one of my favorite places to hang out. Anyway, (I'm back on track now) great book.**

**And, by the way, if you noticed, it isn't my fault if the kissing scene wasn't exactly realistic, considering I have never been kissed before. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter anyways though.**

**Please, please send me some reviews, and Happy New Year!!! **


	5. Author's Note: Really Important!

**Okay. I know that everyone hates author's notes, but this one is really important. I am renaming my story ****Hellos and Goodbyes. ****Just in case you're wondering why, there has been a major plot change, but it won't affect anything so far. Bye!**

**-Anna**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Weeks

Schuyler-

I was walking down the polished marble hallways of Duchesne with Oliver when I spotted Jack. Mimi was hanging to his arm and was practically draped on top of him. I successfully fought off the urge to throw up, but a gag escaped me. Jack turned his head toward the sound; everyone else ignored it, and smiled at me. I didn't smile back. How dare he let Mimi do that, after he said that he would do anything to be with me! Apparently, anything didn't extend to not letting Mimi practically make out with him in public.

Oliver moved his arm from around my shoulders to around my waist and squeezed possessively. I looked at him with a silent thank-you in my eyes, and as a spur of the moment decision, I kissed him. It was just a quick peck, but he turned red and quickly turned his face away from me and started to walk to out lockers, pulling me with him.

Once we got to the relative privacy of our lockers, Oliver hissed, "What was that about?"

"I'm sorry about that, Ollie," I said, turning away from him so he couldn't see my expression. "I guess I just got carried away."

"Fine," he said, some of the anger leaving his voice," I don't want to be used like that, okay, Sky?"

"Okay."

I let all of the unsaid things in that conversation slide. Like how I knew it hurt him for me to use him to make Jack jealous, because Ollie loved me and knew that I only loved him as a friend, and always would as long as Jack was there. How I was so sorry that there was a Jack there at all, because I knew that Ollie was an amazing person, and I really, really didn't want to hurt him, even though I knew I was hurting him as long as there was a Jack occupying my heart.

By the time I was walking to my next class, I was fighting tears.


	7. Chapter 7: Is it a Date?

**Hey. I know, it's been, like, forever since I've updated. I'm really, really sorry. I've been caught up in the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare, including various other things. "Various other things" include science fair (Everyone in my little 11 person school has to do it. It's like, mandatory.) and Geo Bee states. Don't even ask.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. The series doesn't either. Unfortunately.**

Schuyler-

I was walking down the polished marble hallways of Duchesne with Oliver when I spotted Jack. Mimi was hanging to his arm and was practically draped on top of him. I successfully fought off the urge to throw up, but a gag escaped me. Jack turned his head toward the sound; everyone else ignored it, and smiled at me. I didn't smile back. How dare he let Mimi do that, after he said that he would do anything to be with me! Apparently, anything didn't extend to not letting Mimi practically make out with him in public. Anything also apparently didn't include calling off the bonding. I had gotten the invitation last night after Jack and Oliver both had left, while checking my mail. It was to be held in two weeks at the Met.

Oliver moved his arm from around my shoulders to around my waist and squeezed possessively. I looked at him with a silent thank-you in my eyes, and as a spur of the moment decision, I kissed him. It was just a quick peck, but he turned red and quickly turned his face away from me and started to walk to out lockers, pulling me with him.

Once we got to the relative privacy of our lockers, Oliver hissed, "What was that about?"

"I'm sorry about that, Ollie," I said, turning away from him so he couldn't see my expression. "I guess I just got carried away."

"Fine," he said, some of the anger leaving his voice," I just don't want to be used like that, okay, Sky?"

"Okay."

I let all of the unsaid things in that conversation slide. Like how I knew it hurt him for me to use him to make Jack jealous, because Ollie loved me and knew that I only loved him as a friend, and always would as long as Jack was there. How I was so sorry that there was a Jack there at all, because I knew that Ollie was an amazing person, and I really, really didn't want to hurt him, even though I knew I was hurting him as long as there was a Jack occupying my heart.

By the time I was walking to my next class, I was fighting tears.

Jack-

_What was that all about?_

I stared at the space that Schuyler had occupied just a few seconds ago. I couldn't believe it. Schuyler had told me that she loved Oliver and that was why she had to leave me, but I had thought that after what had happened earlier, that was irrelevant.

Apparently not.

I was still musing over that when Mimi whispered to me, "I absolutely _can not_ wait until our bonding. Just think; only two more weeks!"

I almost groaned. In all my excitement over the past day, I had almost forgotten about that little detail. Almost being the key word.

What was I going to tell Schuyler? Of course, I had to break it off with Mimi; I knew that in my heart. The only thing was, I still cared for Mimi, no matter how much I loved Schuyler. I just really didn't want to hurt either of them, and I didn't know what to do. Ugh! I was just so incredibly confused.

I would eventually have to tell Mimi though. I would tell her that night, but I was most definitely not looking forward to it.

Oliver-

He was not good enough for her, and never would be. She was going to break her heart over him, and he wouldn't even care. Would just go off with Mimi and end up having psychotic "kids."

The thing was though, I knew her well enough to know that she loved him. Really loved him, and wouldn't give up on him until he told her that he hated her, that he never wanted to see her again. That he preferred Mimi to her. Like that was going to happen, the selfish bastard.

I walked into my next class, still confused, and saw Bliss waving at me, pointing to the empty seat next to her. I walked over to her, feeling unreasonably happy.

"Hey," said Bliss.

"Hey."

Oh, aren't I just a genius. I mean, the "hey" was just brilliant. But, I'd like to see you do better. Bliss… is a very pretty girl.

We didn't talk to each other for the rest of class, but at the end, while I was gathering up all my stuff, she leaned over and said:

"Do you want to, you know, go somewhere tonight? I mean, I know you like Schuyler and everything, but maybe-just as friends-we could do something?"

The "sure" was out of my mouth before I could even process what I wanted to say. I inwardly shrugged. Maybe I hadn't meant to say that, but what could the damage be of going out with Bliss once as friends? After all, maybe I could give Schuyler a taste of her own medicine.

Bliss-

I can't believe I just did that. I like Oliver and everything, but Dylan was special to me. I know I killed him and everything, but not entirely on purpose. Ok, maybe it was on purpose, but that doesn't make me any less remorseful. Dylan had to be sacrificed.

I got up from my huge, comfy bed and walked over to my closet and looked around. What in the world would I wear?

I swear I had half of my wardrobe all over my room by the time I finally decided. And, let me tell you, that was a _lot_ of clothes.

The dress I wore wasn't too formal; after all, it was a just-as-friends date. Well, not that I thought of it, was it really even a date? Can a just-as-friends going out even be called a date?

UGH! I was sooo over thinking this whole thing.

Anyways, my dress was white and floaty, but showed off my curves, since it was gathered at my natural waist. The fabric was gossamer and felt like feathers against my skin. The sleeves went to just above my elbows, and the hem went down to mid-thigh. I was very pleased that it showed off my wonderful, mile-long legs, without seeming slutty.

My shoes were bronze Louboutin stilettos, nothing flashy, but absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't wait.

Oliver-

I know that everyone thinks that guys don't worry about what to wear as long as they're not gay, but I can testify against that. Well, at least I don't _think_ that I'm gay. Maybe it would be a good thing, though. Then I wouldn't have to worry about loving Schuyler anymore. If only.

But, maybe that wouldn't solve any of our troubles. I mean, I would still care about her, even if it was only as a friend, and therefore, I couldn't let her be with Jack. I sighed. It was making my head hurt.

I was going to go to Bliss' house at 8:00 to pick her up. She didn't know where we were going yet. Trouble was, I didn't know where we were going yet either, and it was 6:30. I had to leave in an hour.

_We could go to dinner_, I thought, but quickly discarded the idea.. This was supposed to be _casual_, _as friends_. Hmmm… club. I'd take Bliss to The Bank. I didn't know if it was really her "scene," but it ought to be interesting. After all, it wasn't like I was going to get into Block 122. The Bank would have to do.

**I am so heartbroken! The publishing date for "The Van Alen Legacy" has been moved back from September 1, 2009 to sometime in October.**

**By the way, I can't wait for "Bloodhound" to come out. It's by Tamora Pierce and is the second book in the Beka Cooper series. I won't be able to get it the day it comes out, though, because I will be on a cruise in the Caribbean. Spring break. Hooray!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. It's been a long time since I've written anything, and I 'm really sorry. (I think that I've said that on almost every entry now.) School was absolutely crazy, since graduation was yesterday. I'm actually really, really sad to be leaving. All the eighth graders had to give speeches, and I'm pleased to say that my speech was absolutely **_**amazing**_**.**

**High school next year! Aaaah! **

**Getting to the writing, I know that it's really short, but I felt like this piece deserved its own little chapter. Have fun!**

**P.S. Disclaimer: This all belongs to Melissa De La Cruz! I'm practically green right now.**

Schuyler-

_A date with Bliss._

Oliver was on a date with Bliss.

My first thought was, _why would he do this to me?_ Of course, I realized that I had no right whatsoever to be mad at him for this minor transgression. Problem was, if I thought rationally, this was no transgression at all, minor or major.

When he loved me, when he was waiting for me, I was so caught up in Jack that I couldn't do anything about it. I knew I was causing him pain, but I liked having him around too much to, I guess, put him out of his misery. _Selfish, selfish_, I chided myself. And now, he's gone to another girl, my best friend, at that. Plus, Jack is going to be bonded to Mimi soon. It is just my moment of need, and Oliver has gone off to romance _her_.

I mean, what was so great about Bliss anyways? She had a patch of weird wrinkly skin on the back of her neck, which I noticed when we were swimming in gym class and had to wear swimming caps. Not that I was looking for flaws or anything.

Oh, well. Oliver had a life of his own besides being my conduit, best friend, and human familiar. He could do what he wanted to do, and I could do my own stuff, too. I might even take on a different familiar. Besides, Oliver always hated it. I would be doing him a favor.

_Good plan_, I congratulated myself, _very good plan_.

Oliver-

The music was blasting my eardrums out, but I didn't mind. Not when I had Bliss dancing with me and was very pleasantly buzzed. Luckily, though, I wouldn't need to worry about driving home. Drivers are so convenient that way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The night passed in a dizzying, exciting blur, and by the end of it, I was absolutely and completely drunk. It was after two in the morning when we finally left The Bank and got in the car to go home.

Let's just say that along the way, something unexpected happened, and Bliss and I ended up in bed together at my house. And not just sleeping either.

Schuyler-

I was dreaming.

In it, Allegra was there, and looked worried.

"Look closely at the unimaginable. Inspect the unthinkable. Beware."

I woke, gasping for air, feeling the sheets sticking to my clammy body. As I worked on getting myself out of bed, I thought about what Allegra had said. "Look closely at the unimaginable. Inspect the unthinkable. Beware." Why in the world did all her messages have to be so cryptic? The first was just, "Beware," and now this.

I decided to give Oliver a call and see if he could find anything in it that I couldn't. After all, he was reading all that stuff on vamps in the Repository. I quickly dialed his cell, but he wouldn't pick up. I listened to his voicemail four times, hoping that he would pick up, but, of course, he didn't. After that, I decided that I would just have to go over to his house and wake him up. After all, it was five in the morning, not _that_ early. I quickly donned some sweats and ran out the door and into the smelly cars of the subway.

On the way to Oliver's I kept thinking about what the message might possibly mean. All I could possibly come up with was that it meant something about the danger as being unexpected or coming from an unexpected place.

As soon as we arrived at Ollie's house, I ran out of the dirty place. I let myself into the imposing mansion with a set of keys that Ollie had given me. After all, him being my conduit and best friend required 24-hour access.

As I walked up the grand, sweeping staircase of the Hazard mansion, I wondered why Oliver had his phone off. He took the conduit thing very seriously, and he was usually reachable at all hours, any time.

I turned left at the top of the stairs and knocked on Ollie's door.

Bliss-

I was sleeping more soundly than I since I had learned that I was the silver blood, when I heard a light tapping at the door. But the door wasn't the door to my bedroom. Oh, great. I was in Oliver's room, in his bed, after we did some questionable things together a few hours ago.

Just as that thought came to me, the door opened and Schuyler came striding in. Another mental groan. When she saw Oliver and I, she collapsed.

Oliver rushed forward and kneeled beside her, frantically calling, "Schuyler, Schuyler!"

----------------------------------------------------

Within 15 minutes, we were all in Dr. Pat's office, waiting for her verdict. When we came, bursting in her door, Dr. Pat still looked sleepy, since Oliver had given her an emergency phone call and woken her up, but overriding it was concern. "Put her in here," she said, gesturing to a cot in the sterile office. Oliver gently laid Schuyler down, treating her as if she would break.

That was when I realized that Oliver would never love another girl as long as Schuyler was there. She was his sun, and he revolved around her, admiring and loving her perfection. Come to think of it, everyone recognized her utter perfection. Perfection was not only in her looks, but also in her personality and remarkable powers as a blue blood. It was almost impossible not to like her, unless you were jealous. And, many girls were very jealous. Including me. I mean, why did she get to be the sister that would save the blue bloods, and I the horrible carrier of evil?

I thought to the heavens, _give me one good reason why._

**Liked it? Well, I'll try to update more regularly now, and I finally know what I'm going to write next! Yay!**

**I haven't read any good books lately, and am getting pretty frustrated. I CANNOT wait until "The Van Alen Legacy" comes out! October 6****th****! Also, yesterday, I got the first chapter of it, and it is absolutely great. It was from Melissa de la Cruz's e-mail list. **

**Plus, "Catching Fire," the second book in the Hunger Games Series, is coming out on September 1****st****. The only bad thing about those books coming out will be that it's time for school again. Eew.**

**Keep an eye out for my next installment! **

**(Oooh. Doesn't that sound dramatic?! Plus, oooh isn't in the dictionary on my computer. That's so weird.)**


End file.
